I'll Love You Forever, I'll Like You For Always
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: I think Breaking Dawn was missing a few father daughter moments between Edward and Renesmee that we would have loved to see. Here's my version of one that would have been cute.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, plot belongs to me, and that little quote is from 'I'll Love You Forever'. Thank you for reading!**_

It was one of those rare days when I finally got a chance to spend some time with my sweet angel. Some movie was in the Blu-ray player but I couldn't seem to pay attention to it. Renesmee was curled up on the couch next to me with her head laying on my shoulder and her arm wrapped through my left one. Bella was on the other end of the couch engrossed in the movie. I ran my fingers over the back of Renesmee's hand and chuckled when she giggled the tiniest amount. She opened her hand and grasped two of my fingers. I swear I melted into a puddle of goo. I looked down at my princess and saw that her eyes had drifted closed. I knew that she was tired because of the bags under her eyes, the days spent in school usually took a toll on her. I moved the arm she was laying on so it was resting over her shoulders and allowed her head to drop to my chest. I looked over at Bella and smiled softly. Despite the fact that Renesmee was asleep I still couldn't bring myself to focus on the movie before me, choosing instead to watch the child lying on my chest. Her curly bronze locks falling over the face that had me falling every time I looked at it. Every time I saw her beautiful smile I felt like everything would be okay. No matter what I was going through or how I was feeling that day, if Renesmee would smile at me I knew everything would turn out okay, because I had her.

I was broken from my reverie when Renesmee shifted and her left hand grabbed my right hand and squeezed it, as if she were looking for reassurance. I squeezed it lightly and once again tried to focus on the movie. No such luck. Between the beautiful woman at the end of the couch and the amazing child in my arms I was very distracted. I began to move slightly, desiring to be closer to Bella, hoping that Renesmee would wake. She didn't so I began to stand. She woke up slowly and looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Scoot over to my seat Sweetheart, I'm going to sit between your mother and you." I whispered softly. Bella looked between me and Renesmee and smiled. Renesmee moved over one seat and looked up at me waiting for me to sit down. I chuckled and sat down between them and Renesmee sat looking at me waiting for me to get situated. I smiled at her as she laid her head back on my right shoulder and put her left arm through my right. My baby closed her eyes again and laid her right hand on my shoulder, shielding her face from the light of the TV. My grin widened as I took in the sight of this beautiful child, as she slept soundly throughout the commotion of the movie playing. I began thinking of all the other moments that Ness and I have had together. There were so many of them. Every time I thought about it I couldn't believe that I had been lucky enough to be blessed with this amazing daughter, that I could dote on and spend time with.

About ten minutes later I was once again shaken from my reverie by Ness shifting. I looked down at her and saw her brown eyes flutter open. She looked around her in bewilderment but when she looked into my eyes it seemed as if all shock had vanished, being replaced with love. She smiled up at me and I kissed the top of her head softly and looked back down at her. She tilted her head down as a light blush covered her cheeks, successfully covering her beautiful face with her curly bronze locks. I softly moved my left hand and tilted her head up towards me and moved her hair back behind her ear. She smiled and turned to watch the movie. Her left hand lay wrapped around my right arm, so I grabbed her hand and began to fiddle with her fingers. I randomly drew shapes and designs in the palm of her hand while she watched the ending of the movie I still didn't know anything about. I laid my left hand over my angel's left hand and squeezed it lightly, trying to convey to her that I loved her. She squeezed it back letting me know that she loved me as well. I moved my right arm a little and grabbed her left hand with my right. For the rest of the movie I alternated between playing with her fingers and intertwining both of ours. Every once in a while she would look up to me and smile softly as I smiled back down at her. At the end of the movie after Bella had long since gotten up and began cleaning the kitchen, Renesmee and I were still sitting on the couch just relaxing. "Daddy," she began, whispering. "Yes Sweetheart?" I whispered back just as quietly. "I lurve you." She said smiling. I melted again. Lurve was our special word. Nobody else was allowed to use that word. "I lurve you too Princess." I said as I kissed her forehead softly.

That amazing girl certainly had a way with words. She could make me melt just by telling me that she loved me in her own special way. I knew right then that no matter what happened from then on out, she would be there for me and love me forever. Like Ness always says, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my Daddy you'll be."

_**So did you guys like it? This one has a special meaning to me. Alright, if you guys REALLY like this one then I would REALLY like you to review it and tell me for yourself what you thought about it. Thank you guys for reading! Love you! *'Lurve you Daddy!'- I really love that! lol.* :D**_


	2. Authors Note: VOTE!

I have a new poll up on my profile page on the subject of 'I'll love you forever, I'll like your for always'… go check it out and vote! Love you guys! :D


	3. LETTER TO READERS! IMPORTANT!

A Message:

I felt that I should inform my readers that I've changed my penname. It's is now going to be EmbracingGrace1. Thank you for reading my stories. Please continue to enjoy and don't forget to review!

Love Always,

Gabi


	4. ANOTHER LETTER TO READERS!

A Message:

I now have a twitter account for my fanfiction. It's www . twitter . com / Sweet Gabi 2010 - just take out ALL the spaces and you'll be there. So check me out... follow me. You know what's up. :) Also while I have you here... I'm thinking about writing a chapter fic but I can't think of any ideas. Got any? Let me know! Thanks a million guys!

Love Always,  
Gabi :)


End file.
